Problem: How many ways are there to put 4 balls in 3 boxes if the balls are not distinguishable and neither are the boxes?
Answer: Since the balls and boxes are indistinguishable, we only need to consider the number of the balls in boxes without considering order.  The arrangements are (4,0,0),(3,1,0),(2,2,0),(2,1,1), for a total of $\boxed{4}$ ways.